shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Power no Mi Tourney!
This is my first story ever,and is about how Devon got Power Power no Mi.Well,the tourney exactly,but meh. 'Characters' Devon T Kuzan -Main character Tank the Box Ax Snape Wold Rumble Ram Shesh K Actually,Shesh K and Rumble Ram is what I made up right now. The Tourney "'''Guys!GUYS!"Tank had said, "Who the flip are you?"Devon replied. "Wannaaa have this???"He said,showing an Orange Devil fruit Devon had replied yes,and they droned on and on about how they could do it.In the end,they had decided on a tournament.They were getting ready already,they agreed on having it in two hours.Devon had his doubts,why didn't he eat it,he thought to himself.Had he poisoned it?Was it a fake?A swarm of anxiety and curiosity flew all around him.Though at first,Devon knew this man from the start.He added the T in his name just for him.Tank was his idol. Round 1= Shesh K vs Snape Snape is the eater of the Snipe Snipe fruit,which he can shoot bullets from his fingers.Shesh K is a strong man,with a good punch.Shesh K was punching hardcore,Snape dodging.Snape out of nowhere shot on his blind spot."SHOTGUUUUUN!"The match ended after that. Round 2=Snape vs Wold Wold is the eater of the Sword Sword no mi.Snape at the start of the match used shotgun,although Wold sliced the bullet.Wold used a move he had called "The Moonlight Slice" but at the same time,almost simultaneously,Snape used "Wildly shot".The match ended after that. Round 3 Rumble Ram Ref And Devon vs Tank Devon Started the fight with a jump in there,kicking him in the head.Tank punched him on the belly,nearly dropping Devon to the floor.Devon Took out a knife,and slashed Tank.The match was getting bloody,but it wasn't too bad.As Tank took out a bottle of sake."Come at me",he said gesturing. Devon then fell down.To arise in a place with on windows nor moonlight "Woken up have you,Devon?"This person said.Devon had noticed he couldn't open his eyes in this place. "Very well,Let me give you a fright."The person said. "Huh?"Devon said.He was starting to open his eyes,till he noticed this wasn't the same place he was in.This was his hometown. "See that person there,that was you."said the person.The boy there was being beaten up hardcore. "And do you see that person there,no,no that one.The bully."the person said."Thats Tank.Thats your idol.Thats the person that looks down at you.You know what you have to do." '''The Anger The match was started back on,the moment after Tank was gesturing for more.Devon twisted around,doing a pirouette in mid air.It looked spectacular.Bam.On the head.It was called "Mega Punch.".But it didn't end there,Kapow.He punched repeatedly,knocking him out.When tank fell on the floor,Devon took out his mighty Sword Fyrius,and pierced him.Devon walked up to the prize,The Devil Fruit.And took a bite.With that,he ran out with Snape and Wold following. A few days later A bounty of about 15 thousand was placed on his head.Tank announcing the War of the Tanks,and the alliance with the marines.What will Devon even do? Coming Out.Next Story starting on right now. 'New story finished.On 'War of The Tanks!